One last goodbye
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU: Emma must get married to a prince, which means saying goodbye to her pirate.


"Kilian, I'm getting married in the morning." She whispered to him. They were in their usual position, under the sheets of his bed with their legs tangled while on his ship that he'd cleared before taking her to his quarters.

"I know, that's why we're here. For the last time as you've stated multiple times." Killian told her quietly as he ran his hand down her bare back, his hook discarded on his bedside table, like always. "But I'm with your parents here. You'll save your kingdom from the collapse it's facing. As much as it kills me to say this you need to marry this prince..."

"Prince Edward." Emma said when she noticed Killian struggling to remember the same of his soon to be king, her husband. "I don't want to though, I've met him twice and he seems like an arrogant fool."

"So he's not as dashingly handsome as I am?" Killian joked sadly and she just rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek gently.

"We both know there is no one quite as dashingly handsome as you." She smirked before sliding off the bed to collect her clothes putting them on quickly otherwise they'd get _distracted_ again, she was only meant to be here to say goodbye before he set sail again and she became someone else's girl but it's clear how it ended up.

"You make a fair point my Swan." He told her, sitting up to take in the view of her, he was only a man, how could he resist not looking.

"I'll miss the pet names." She smiled pulled the dress over her head. Kilian decided that mean he should get dressed and reached for his leather trousers, pulling them on quickly before he reached for her, pulling her into a loose hug. "I'm sure you'll find something to love about this prince." He told her quietly. Emma just held him closer as a response, hiding her face against his neck. "You need to go, it's getting dark and I'm surprised no one's out looking for you already." He told her quietly.

Emma stayed in his arms for an extra moment before nodding and pulling away. She swallowed hard as she looked anywhere but him. She walked over to his dirty mirror and tied her hair up with the ribbon she had on her dress and walked up towards the stairs out of his quarters. Could she really say goodbye to him?

Killian sighed and followed her up after pulling on his shirt. "You look like a natural on the sea, you know that? Make sure he takes you sailing." Killian said sadly and walked over to the side of the boat where the docks were at, seeing her horse which was tied to a nearby tree.

"I don't think he knows how to sail." Emma told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards him. "To be honest I don't think he has any of the qualities you have." She admitted and stopped right in front of her.

Killians expression softened when he noticed she was crying. "If only I was a prince ay?" He tried to joke. It fell flat, neither laughed or agreed.

"Damn you for sneaking into our ball to steal some gold." She muttered and threw herself into his arms once more. "We could have avoided this if you hadn't fallen over thin air you clumsy pirate."

"I don't regret it. I never will, even if I ended up leaving with a black eye and none of your money." He told her and pulled away, holding her arm gently with his hand. "But if he ever does something to you at least I know you have some strength behind your punches." He told her and used his hook to brush her hair out of her eyes as the wind messed it about a little.

"Are you sure I can't just sail away with you?" She asked, her voice wavering. She knew what the answer would be.

"Aye, that's the one thing I'm certain on. They'd never stop looking for you and when they found you, I'm pretty sure I'd be executed. I can't take you away from your family either. You have something I'll never have and I can tell you how hard it is to not have anyone. I'd never put anyone like you in that position." He shrugged, biting his lip at the fact she was crying again. He may be a ruthless pirate but all of that disappeared when he was with her.

"Now I really wish you were a prince." She whispered and rubbed the tears from her eyes again. "You don't have to say it back, but I love you Killian Jones."

Well apparently saying goodbye was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. "I love you too Emma, and that's why you can't stay with me." He whispered back and took her hand, leading her off his ship for the last time and towards her horse, his only hand in hers.

When they reached her royal horse he span her around and kissed her gently. "Stay safe okay? It'll be hard at first but I'm sure you'll get on fine without me there."

All Emma could do without completely breaking down in front of him was nod, chewing her lip hard to prevent her sobbing. She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before climbing on her horse as he untied her.

"I'm counting on you to get me trouble if I end up falling into it in your kingdom, your highness." He told her and bowed to tease her. He handed her the reins and stepped back, forcing a smile on to his face.

"Goodbye Killian." She whispered before turning the horse away, leaving quickly without looking behind. She couldn't.

Killian was glad for this because within a few seconds of her leaving he was crying too.

* * *

 **A/N To be honest, I'm not sure on how I feel about this because I wrote this fairly late at night.**

 **The prompt was from my friend Emma (You got a mention ;) )**

 **Hope you** **enjoyed :***


End file.
